The 8 Headed pirates
Jolly Roger the jolly roger is 8 dragon heads with red in the eye's instead of them being empty, in the middle there is a little girls head, half dragon and half human skull. there are thunderclouds in the back with a tornado, and a wild fire going on in the background, 2 dragon claws are behind the 9 skull's. Crew Members Akemi D Jinda Giant-Human Hybrid-Captain Ronin D Candon Human-Second Mate & Musician(after kage's death) Kage D Candon Human-Musician(Dead) Drake M Kindon Beta fish fishmen.-first mate.(original crew member) Akatsuki J Mell Dwarf- Cook. Daisy J Karrot - Bunny Mink - Commando(original crew member) Diana M Minda- asiatic Glassfish Mermaid. Navigator. Shelly J Kong-Giant-Merchant(dead) Drake D Mando - long limbed human-swordsman(original crew member) Kan H Kandion - three eyed tribe - scholar(Original crew member) Jin D calon - Shandia- Marksman Un-named snake neck tribe member -Position unknown. Chad Mcbride -Human- Shipwrite Ayano Kugo - Human/ghost- Spy. Domir Toft - Human- tailor&Blacksmith. Noah Sinabalok - Human- Helmsman. Pisem Gaber Human/Mummy - Doctor. Ships: The Dragon(Main ship) The Majungasuarus(Marine battleship, got from Noah 40 Mini Dragon's (40 junkships which was a ship used in the chinese navy during the 2nd century) protected islands After black beards defeat and death, the 8 headed pirates took spot in the power vacum that happened of being the new yonko, they took all of black beard's islands under their protection. History with the straw hats they have had somewhat of a friendly rivally at times and alliances at other's, they get along well, luffy identifies with luffy after the death of ace and had went to save luffy from that pain as she went to marine ford with her crew, everyone that had met the straw hats during htere alliance from reverse mountain to after alebasta where willing to risk tooth and nail to save luffy's 'brother', they helped luffy at sabondy as kage and jin tried to stop kumba from getting nami and ussop, but they where to late, they backed off as they knew they where no match for kumba, atleast at the time. history with blackbeard crew they both hate each other to the very bone, Ronin, and the rest of the crew that had witnessed the death of Kage D Candon and shelly J Kong, each of the crew wanted a shot at black beard and during the war for the one piece(what i call what is going to happen at raftol for the one piece), the straw hats and the 8 headed pirates teamed up to take down black beard, luffy had his reasons for ace's death and Akemi had her reason for the death of her crew mates, at the end of the battle zoro and Drake D Mando had fought shiriu and Ronin and sanji fought jesus burges, and daisy, diana,nami,robin fought against catarina devon, chopper and Drake M Kindon and Pisem Gaber fought Doc Q, Ussoper and Jin fought against van Agur, Kan along with franky fought vasco shot. at the end of it the black beard pirates where dead. Devil fruit's that the crew possesses Ryu Ryu No Mi, Model: Orochi (Akemi D Jinda Has it) Marionetto Marionetto No Mi. (Ronin D Candon(Current), Kage D Candon(Previous) Tori Tori No Mi Model: Emperor Penguin (Chad Mcbride has it) Inu Inu No Mi Model: Direwolf (Akatsuki J Mell Has it) Yōkai Yōkai no Mi(Ayano Kugo Has it) Metanōru Metanōru no Mi (Domir Toft Has it) Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Majungasaurus (Noah Sinabalok Has it) Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Mummy (Pisem Gaber has it) 2 mythical Zoan, 2 ancient Zoan, 1 zoan, and 2 Paramecia, 1 Logia